Game of Geass
by theonering3434
Summary: The Holy Britannian Empire: cold and harsh as Ice. The United States of America: hot and passionate as Fire. The year is 2009 AD/2064 a.t.b. and the world is holding its breath as tensions soon escalate between the two superpowers. When all is said and done, there can only be one victor. For when you play the game of thrones, you either win, or you die. There is no middle ground...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _"America: the Land of the Free and the Home of the Brave. The Americans love to say that they are a nation built on liberty, equality, and democracy. How all men and women are created equal. How they are entitled to life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. I say nonsense. In my eyes, all men and women are not created equal. Some are either born rich or poor, and others are either born healthy or sick and feeble. As such, every human being in existence is different. That is why there is discrimination, war and genocide, and why there is an unending march to progress. Bottom line, it is equality that should be looked down upon, and not the other way around. What became of the European Union which guaranteed equality for everyone? It cannot progress any further because of "equality." The same goes for the Chinese Federation, as it stills retains the policy of an equal distribution of wealth for everyone; it is a nation of lazy dullards! And don't even get me started on the United States. Just about everything is equal there. Government, property, etc. It's a disgrace for the Americans! And I could go on about how the rest of the world has fallen victim to the lie that is equality; South America, Mexico, Korea, Australia, and so on. But not our beloved Britannia. Unlike everyone else, we Britannians fight and compete, for evolution remains continuous within our empire. Even the fall of the Targaryen Dynasty at the hands of my husband Robert de Baratheon demonstrates Britannia's undying dedication to progress. Of course, there is one little country in Asia that has the audacity to challenge such beliefs: **Japan**."_

 _\- Empress Cersei li Britannia of the Holy Britannian Empire, July 4th, 2009_

* * *

Sometimes even the smallest of events can forever impact history. Like a crop being harvested too early or too late. Or a family being torn apart due to hatred and internal struggle. Take, for instance, the **House of le Bretan**. The family was one of the oldest British noble families in history, founded in the year 55 BC, when, according to legend, its founder, a young Celtic warrior named Eowyn led the Celts in repelling Julius Caesar and his Roman legions from the British Isles although it would later be conquered by Emperor Claudius in 43 AD. In 1066, William the Conqueror invaded England and became its king. Seeing both the threat and opportunity William presented, the House of Bretan swore fealty to William. William then named the Bretan patriarch, Ellyll le Bretan, Duke of Hastings. This act made the House of le Bretan as one of the few native Britons to keep power.

In 1575, Queen Elizabeth I of England bore a son named Henry, who later became King Henry IX upon his mother's death. Theon le Bretan, Duke of Hastings, was seen as a likely candidate for being the potential father of Prince Henry and gained much more influence in the royal court that he could ever imagine. Fast-forward to 1776 and the House of Bretan is now the 2nd most powerful noble family in Great Britain behind the royal family. The House of Bretan grew so big that branch houses were formed. These branch houses were:

 **House of Stark**

 **House of Lannister**

 **House of Tully**

 **House of Arryn**

 **House of Tyrell**

 **House of Martell**

 **House of Targaryen**

Of these branch houses, the House of Targaryen was the most powerful thanks to its patriarch, Aenar Targaryen. It seemed that the future was bright for the House of le Bretan. But it was not to last. What was responsible? Revolution.

In North America, the 13 Colonies had declared independence from England and were now calling themselves the **United States of America**. The American Revolution, or the Great Rebellion as the Britannians call it today, began. The House of le Bretan did everything in their power to crush the rebels. They even tried to bribe Benjamin Franklin into betraying the colonies, only for it to fail. As victory seemed inevitable for the newborn United States, the House of le Bretan was seen as a laughing stock for its inability to crush the rebels despite having immense resources to do so. But the final sting on le Bretan pride would come during the Siege of Yorktown in 1781; in which several members of the branch houses were killed. Aenar Targaryen, Tyrus Lannister, Garth Tyrell, and Arthur Arryn were killed at the hands of General George Washington and the Continental Army, forcing Aenar's second-in-command, a 28-year-old Ricardo le Bretan, Duke of Hastings to surrender to Washington. With the U.S. finally free from British rule, many British subjects blamed the House of le Bretan and its branch houses for the loss of the 13 Colonies. And things only got worse from there.

At the turn of the 19th century, the House of le Bretan was a shadow of its former glory. Among this time, several people (excluding Ricardo le Bretan) came to power in their respective houses: Aegon Targaryen, Loren Lannister, Torrhen Stark, Harlan Tyrell, Edmund Tully, Ronnel Arryn, and Meria Martell. At this time, Britain was currently at war with France, with the latter being led by Napoleon Bonaparte, First Consul of France. In 1805, British and French forces clashed at the Battle of Trafalgar, ending in a decisive victory for the French. Eventually, in 1807, French forces took over London, forcing Queen Elizabeth III to flee to Edinburgh. But she wouldn't be safe for long. In what came to be known as the "Humiliation of Edinburgh," a revolutionary militia arrested her and forced her to abdicate. But all was not lost for Elizabeth. For Aegon Targaryen and the Knights of the Round Table managed to rescue her and flee to Dunbar. They, along with the House of le Bretan and its branch houses then set sail for British North America (Canada). Neither of them would ever see the British Isles again.

After arriving at British North America in 1808, Elizabeth initially nominated Ricardo as her Regent, but fate had other plans. Ricardo fell into a coma days prior due to the stress of everything that occurred from losing Hastings to the fall of Great Britain as a whole. Elizabeth had Aegon replace Ricardo as a result, swiftly establishing himself as Elizabeth's Regent and right-hand man, drawing on local connections and his own resources to establish a functioning government. On October 18th, 1809, Queen Elizabeth III breathed her last, surrounded by her most senior courtiers. To the shock of her blood relatives present, she named Aegon as her successor, as Ricardo was still in his coma. As it was, the declaration sent shockwaves through the court, and through British North America as a whole. Aegon was widely respected, having proven himself as an administrator and Regent when Elizabeth III began to fall gravely ill, but his stern personality and somewhat harsh rule prevented him from being truly loved by the people. On top of that, he was being granted the crown over Elizabeth's surviving blood relatives. Though only a few distant relatives remained, this act became a serious breach of both tradition and practice. Despite all of this, it became clear that Aegon would have the crown no matter what. Backed by the le Bretan branch houses and his own court faction, Aegon was in effective control in a matter of days, though the violence unleashed by his ascension would drag on for many months.

Through a series of pamphlets titled _Canticum ex Glacie Ignem Natum Imperium_ (Latin for "From a Song of Ice and Fire, the Empire is Born"), Aegon outlined his plan for a magnificent new empire that would last for a thousand generations. He won over nobles and commoners alike with the promise of untold riches, of an empire in which everyone would live in unity. However, in order to accomplish such feats, this new empire would have to be as cold and harsh as ice, and as hot and passionate as fire. In addition to the pamphlets, Aegon launched nationalistic propaganda to legitimize his ascension. This included promoting the tale of the Hero-King Eowyn as the first great defender of the British Isles. Aegon also said that the Humiliation of Edinburgh was a sign by God to start fresh in the New World and away from the Old World. For his new society would be a holy empire, based on divinely-ordained authority answerable to none but God. Therefore, Aegon Targaryen proclaimed British North America as the **Holy Britannian Empire**. This became known as the Imperial Proclamation.

By the time of Aegon's magnificent coronation in June 1810, the newborn empire appeared to be completely pacified. With Aegon now crowned as Emperor Aegon val Britannia I, he renewed his vow with his wife Rhaenys, who became Empress Rhaenys u Britannia, as well as taking his cousin Visenya, who became Empress Visenya cru Britannia, to wife. This curious naming system had been an invention of Aegon's, a means of separating their bloodlines while acknowledging their connection to the main household. As Aegon had posthumously proclaimed the Hero-King Eowyn as the 1st Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, he was now the 88th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. The Targaryen dynasty was born.

Emperor Aegon then laid out his intentions for the future empire; a program of imperial expansion that would bring all of North America under Britannian rule. Dazzled by the prospect of land and wealth beyond imagining, the nobles fell over themselves to pledge their wealth to Aegon's cause. With the nobles now in line, Aegon had a constitution written up in order to keep any would-be revolutionaries in line. The Aegonian Constitution stated that the armed forces were loyal and answerable only to the Emperor and that an Imperial Senate consisting of a non-elected House of Lords and an elected House of Commons would be established. State legislatures also consisting of elected officials were set up to oversee parts of the empire. However, only the landowning wealthy elite was given voting rights. Quebec City, having been renamed to Pendragon, was also proclaimed as the new capital.

But what happened to Ricardo le Bretan and the le Bretan main house, you might ask?

Well, after waking up from his coma 3 days after the Imperial Proclamation and having learned about Aegon Targaryen being proclaimed as Elizabeth III's heir, Ricardo confronted Aegon…

* * *

 _ **Government Bureau  
Quebec City, British North America  
**_ _ **October 30th, 1809**_

 _Ricardo le Bretan stormed into the meeting room where Aegon Targaryen was at, totally furious. He then approached Aegon and punched him in the face._

 _"Aegon. I want answers. NOW!" Ricardo yelled._

 _"What was that for, brother?" Aegon asked._

 _"You know damn well why Aegon! You pissed on the royal tradition by manipulating her late majesty into naming you the heir. You didn't even consider that her surviving blood relatives had a claim to the throne at all! And to make matters worse, you manipulated the other le Bretan branch houses into supporting you!" Ricardo yelled._

 _Aegon stood firm. "I did what I had to do, brother. Her late Majesty may have been a good ruler, but what about her relatives? They didn't have any experience in neither ruling nor administering. One of them would have driven our people further into ruin. Brother, what I have done was for the good of our people, and for our new empire." Aegon defended._

 _"Our new empire? What about the people back in Britain? Have you forgotten that one of her late majesty's final orders was to retake the British Isles from the French once our forces are strong enough to do so? Are you just going to abandon your-_

 _"GREAT BRITAIN IS DEAD!" Aegon snapped._

 _Ricardo took a step back. Even he was shocked at this sudden change in Aegon's personality._

 _"You don't get it, brother. It is because of Great Britain's incompetence from losing the 13 Colonies to losing London that we are in this mess, to begin with. As far as I'm concerned, Napoleon and the French can have Britain for all I care." Aegon said._

 _Ricardo was conflicted. Deep down, he still loved Aegon. He grew up with him and played with him. Aegon preferred to call him brother despite not being part of the le Bretan main house. But Ricardo quickly realized the Aegon he once knew and loved was dead, replaced by a man who lusted for power and didn't care about the consequences of doing so. It was at that moment when Ricardo le Bretan made his decision._

 _"Then I see that you are beyond reason, Aegon. Do you want to create your empire out of some foolish quest for power? Fine by me. But my family and I want no part in it. As of now, the relationship between the House of le Bretan and its branch houses is now **SEVERED**!" Ricardo said as he began to walk out of the meeting room._

 _"Brother, wait!" Aegon pleaded._

 _"We have nothing to discuss here, Aegon Targaryen. I wash my hands clean of you. You are **NO** brother of mine." Ricardo said in a cold, harsh tone._

 _Ricardo then walked out of the meeting room, slamming the door. The door then opened once more, revealing the other le Bretan branch house heads. They had overheard the confrontation between Aegon and Ricardo. And they weren't too happy that Aegon had deceived them._

 _"Aegon, why?" Torrhen Stark asked._

 _"I..I.." Aegon had no words._

 _"CUT THE BULLSHIT, AEGON! TELL ME WHY!?" Torrhen yelled in a stern, pissed off voice that would make his late father, Cregan Stark, proud._

 _"Torrhen, calm down," Loren Lannister said before turning to Aegon._

 _"Aegon, you have brought shame upon us all by your actions. As Ricardo said, you are no brother of ours. We wash our hands clean of you. Be thankful that we are bound by our honor to remain loyal to you because of your status as the heir apparent." Loren said._

 _The le Bretan branch house heads then walked out of the meeting room. Torrhen gave one last look of disappointment at Aegon before closing the door._

 _"Ricardo, how could you do this to me? After all that I have done for our family and people, this how you repay me for my service? You've turned everyone I've loved against me. Well, if this is how to want to treat your own brother, then go ahead. You will rue the day you crossed the dragon!" Aegon thought furiously._

 _Thus the seeds of hatred were planted that fateful day..._

* * *

Rhaenys and Visenya also found out about Aegon's treachery, but couldn't bring it in their hearts to disown him. They were still angry at him, and wouldn't talk to him for months. It was only after the establishment of the Holy Britannian Empire and them being married to Aegon did they somewhat reconcile with him, but the love they originally had for Aegon was now dead.

As for Ricardo le Bretan, he gathered his family and whatever friends he had and left British North America. Great Britain was too dangerous to return to, and so was Europe, so Ricardo decided to move to the United States of America. Despite being natively British, Ricardo and his family would eventually become U.S. citizens in 1811.

But there was no time for the House of Bretan to celebrate its recent accomplishment. In 1812, the Holy Britannian Empire had declared war on the United States, sparking the First American War (or alternately the War of 1812). Emperor Aegon and many nobles were still bitter over Great Britain's defeat during the American Revolution and had sought to break the back of American freedom by adding the country to their empire. However, the newly created Imperial Britannian Armed Forces proved to be no match for the more experienced and well-disciplined U.S. Armed Forces. Eventually, in 1815, the Treaty of Ghent was signed, restoring relations between the U.S. and Britannia and restoring the borders of the two countries to the lines before the war began. However, it took a month for news of the treaty to reach America. In the meantime, U.S. forces led by Andrew Jackson and Ricardo le Bretan fought against the Britannian armies led by Empress Rhaenys u Britannia at the Battle of New Orleans. Surprisingly, Ricardo engaged Rhaenys in single combat. In the end, Ricardo was able to land a fatal wound to Empress Rhaenys. Ricardo, however, took pity on the dying woman and allowed her to take her own life with dignity. The death of Empress Rhaenys u Britannia led the rest of the Britannian forces to surrender, resulting in a decisive victory for Ricardo le Bretab, Andrew Jackson, and the U.S. forces. le Bretan and Jackson were hailed as national heroes after the war, as the country started celebrating the end of the war against the Holy Britannian Empire.

As for Emperor Aegon, he was devastated by his wife's death, and downright furious at Ricardo le Bretan for killing her. He planned to denounce Ricardo and his family as traitors to the empire and would have demanded that the United States extradite them to Britannia had he not learned that they were now U.S. citizens. Thus, Aegon had no other choice but to let them go, but he still swore vengeance at Ricardo and his family for their "betrayal."

Hatred had now divided the House of Bretan and its branch houses, a hatred that still stands to the present day. A hatred that will turn the Holy Britannian Empire into a nation that is cold and harsh as **ice** , and turn the United States of America into a nation that is hot and passionate as **fire**. And though peace has often been attempted between the two nations, the **g** **ame of thrones** will always continue...

 **END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

 ***UPDATE(11/12/2019): This chapter has been updated as to remain consistent with the _HOLY BRITANNIAN EMPIRE (GAME OF GEASS)_ article on the Code Geass Fanon Wiki.***

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you've enjoyed the first installment of Game of Geass. But before I go, I need to address some things:**

 **\- First, there are a total of 10 Britannian Emperors up to the start of the story. They are:**

 **1\. Aegon val Britannia I (88th Emperor of Britannia, "Aegon the Dragon")**

 **2\. Maegor cru Britannia I (89th Emperor of Britannia, "Maegor the Cruel")**

 **3\. Jaehaerys el Britannia I (90th Emperor of Britannia, "Jaehaerys the Conciliator")**

 **4\. Aegon hi Britannia II (91st Emperor of Britannia, "Aegon the False")**

 **5\. Daeron del Britannia I (92nd Emperor of Britannia, "Daeron the Young Dragon")**

 **6\. Baelor del Britannia I (** **93rd Emperor of Britannia, "Baelor the Blessed")**

 **7\. Aegon un Britannia III (94th Emperor of Britannia, "Aegon the Unworthy")**

 **8\. Daeron vi Britannia II (95th Emperor of Britannia, "Daeron the Good")**

 **9\. Aerys ma Britannia I (96th Emperor of Britannia, "Aerys the Mad")**

 **10\. Robert de Britannia I (97th Emperor of Britannia, "Robert the Usurper")**

 **\- Prior to the start of the story, the Holy Britannian Empire consists of Canada, the Queen Elizabeth Islands, Greenland, Iceland, the Philippines, the Indochinese Penisula, Thailand, Burma (Myanmar),** **the Caribbean,** **Central America, and the Guianas. The empire currently lays claim to Taiwan.**

 **\- As you've already guessed, this will be a crossover between Code Geass and Game of Thrones.**

 **But anyways, leave a review if you liked this chapter. NO hate comments, please. This is theonering3434, signing off. Peace!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass or Game of Thrones. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise, while Game of Thrones belongs to HBO. I'm just a fan.**


	2. A New Chancellor?

**Chapter 1: A New Chancellor?**

* * *

 _"For centuries, the Targaryens ruled the Holy Britannian Empire without question. It was a dynasty that had everything and I mean everything; and yet, like any other dynasty in history, it fell. Do you want to know why I believe so? Arrogance. Let me say that again. Arrogance. They thought that their status as the Emperors of Britannia made them virtually untouchable. That they could do anything without consequence. And guess what happened next. Rebellion, betrayal, and with it, the rise of a new dynasty, the Baratheons. It didn't help that the Targaryens practiced incest in order to "preserve the bloodline" as they claimed. All it did was ensure that a majority of Britannian princes and princesses went completely insane later on in life, and it also alienated many nations like the United States, the European Union, Japan, and many others who considered incest to be a severe moral offense. So much for keeping the bloodline pure."_

 _\- Genbu Kururugi, Prime Minister of Japan, June 17th, 2008_

 _"The United States considers its northern neighbor to be a nation of tyrants ruled by a family of tyrants. And while it was true for some emperors (I'm looking at you Aegon the Unworthy and Aerys the Mad), other emperors were the complete opposite. Take, for instance, Jaehaerys the Conciliator. His reign brought peace and prosperity to both the common Britannian and the native tribes. It would have outlasted him had it not been for the First Britannian Civil War. And as for Daeron the Good, everyone applauded his reforms, nobles, and commoners alike. Even the United States voiced its support for Daeron because of his reformist policies. It was just a damn shame that most of these reforms were undone by the late Mad Emperor and the former Imperial Chancellor, Tywin Lannister. I guess some things are just not meant to be."_

 _\- Hillary Clinton, former First Lady of the United States, April 25th, 2005_

* * *

 **Wolf's Palace** **  
** **Winterfell, Grand Duchy of Northumberland,** **Area 1 (Canada),** **H** **oly Britannian Empire  
** **April 1st, 2009**

In one of the training courtyards in Wolf's Palace, Brandon Stark or Bran as he liked to be called was practicing with a rifle with the help of his brother Robb Stark, and his half-brother Jon Snow. Viceroy Eddard "Ned" Stark and his wife Catelyn "Cat" Stark watched as their son kept missing the target.

"Go on, father's watching, and your mother," Jon said.

Bran reloaded the rifle and aimed at the target. He pulled the trigger only to miss again.

Jon and Robb laughed as Bran got more frustrated, while little Rickon Stark was also laughing as he was watching YouTube videos on his tablet.

"And which one of you was a sniper at ten? Keep practicing, Bran. Go on." Ned said.

"Don't think too much, Bran," Jon said to Bran as he reloaded the rifle.

"Relax your aiming arm," Robb reminded.

Before Bran could pull the trigger, someone shot at the target and hit it dead center. He turned to see Arya Stark with a pistol. She smiled and bowed and quickly ran with Bran giving chase.

"Quick, Bran! Faster!" Jon yelled while laughing himself stupid.

Ser Rodrik Cassel and Theon Greyjoy then appeared to deliver some bad news.

"Lord Stark. My lady. A guardsman just came in from the hills. They've captured an Honorary Britannian who deserted from one of the forts," Ser Rodrik said as Ned became serious. He knew of the Imperial Area Act, which divided the Holy Britannian Empire into currently 9 Areas:

 **Area 1 (Canada)**

 **Area 2 (Greenland)**

 **Area 3 (Iceland)**

 **Area 4 (P** **hilippines** **)**

 **Area 5 (** **Indochina, Thailand, & Burma** **)**

 **Area 6 (** **Caribbean** **)**

 **Area 7 (Central America)**

 **Area 8 (Guiana)**

 **Area 9 (** **Queen Elizabeth Islands)**

After the Second American War ended in 1982, Emperor Aerys ma Britannia, later known as the Mad Emperor, and former Imperial Chancellor, Tywin Lannister, had the Imperial Senate pass the new law the next year in order to secure the empire's conquests in the Caribbean and Central America, as well as the Guianas in South America. Any non-Britannian who refused Honorary Citizenship so he or she could become an Honorary Britannian was to be called the number of the Area they reside in. However, it wasn't the conquests that bothered Ned. Make no mistake, they were still horrible for the conquered, but stripping those nations and their peoples of any identity and branding them with only numbers sickened the Stark patriarch. The fact that Britannia now controlled significant portions of the Americas and the Pacific made many nations, especially Mexico, the nations of South America, Korea, Japan, and many others pretty worried.

"Get the lads to the trucks," Ned ordered to Theon who nodded and left.

"Do you have to?" Cat asked as she felt that it was wrong.

"He swore an oath Cat," Ned reminded.

"Law is law, milady," Rodrik stated in full agreement.

"Tell Bran he's coming too," Ned ordered.

"Ned. Ten is too young to see such things," Cat said.

"He won't be a boy forever. And winter is coming," Ned said.

 ** _Later..._**

Imperial troops brought the deserter to Ned as the deserter kept repeating something.

"I know I broke my oath. And I know I'm a deserter. I should have gone back to the fort to warn them but… I saw what I saw… I saw Japanese spies. People need to know. If you can get word to my family, tell them I'm a coward, tell them I'm sorry," the deserter said.

Ned then motioned his men to tie the deserter up on a standing log. Ned then loaded a rifle and pointed it at the ground below.

"Don't look away. Father will know if you do," Jon warned to Bran.

"In the name of Robert de Britannia of the House of Baratheon, First of his Name, Emperor the Britannians and the Numbers by the Grace of God, Sovereign Head of the Dominion, Defender of the Faith, Lord of the Holy Britannian Empire, and Protector of the Realm, I, Eddard, of the House of Stark, Earl of Winterfell, Grand Duke of Northumberland, and Duke of Nightfall, sentence you to die," Ned stated.

Ned then aimed the rifle at the deserter and pulled the trigger. The deserter died instantly.

The trucks were then prepared for the return to Winterfell. Ned then approached Bran.

"You understand why I did it?" Ned asked.

"Jon said he was a deserter," Bran replied.

"But do you understand why _I_ had to kill him?"

Bran was now confused and didn't answer.

"The man who passes the sentence should pull the trigger," Ned said.

"Is it true he saw Japanese spies?" Bran asked.

"Japan hasn't attacked Britannia for decades," Ned replied.

"So he was lying?" Bran asked.

"A madman sees what he sees," Ned said.

Ned and the others then got on the trucks and returned to Winterfell.

* * *

 **Red Keep** **  
** **Pendragon, Grand Duchy of Quebec, Area 1** **(Canada),** **Holy Britannian Empire  
** **April 3rd, 2009**

Bells were ringing throughout Pendragon, as the city was mourning the death of Imperial Chancellor Jon Arryn. The ringing of the bells came from the Red Keep. The _Red Keep_. Empress Cersei li Britannia knew too well the story of how that name came to be. Originally known as the Imperial Palace, it was built in 1832 during the final years of Emperor Aegon val Britannia I's reign but finished in 1836, during the reign of his son, Emperor Maegor cru Britannia I. Once it was finished, Emperor Maegor then hosted a magnificent feast with the builders, only to have them all killed when the feast ended in order to keep the palace's secrets safe. As such, commoners, along with the rest of the world, came to call the Imperial Palace the **Red Keep** (due to the blood that was spilled that fateful day), and the name stuck ever since.

As Ceresi was thinking about this while watching Jon Arryn's body being prepared for the funeral, her brother, Ser Jaime Lannister, Knight of Two, walked up beside her.

"As your brother, I feel that it's my duty to warn you... you worry too much. It's starting to show," Jaime said.

"And you never worry about anything. When we were 7, we jumped off the cliffs that were near Lion's Palace... a hundred-foot drop into the water. You were never afraid," Cersei said.

"There was nothing to be afraid of until you told father. Lannisters. Lannisters don't act like fools," Jaime said mimicking his father.

"What if Jon Arryn told someone?" Cersei asked.

"But who would he tell?" Jaime countered.

"My husband," Cersei replied.

"If he told the Emperor, we would have been already executed by a firing squad. Whatever Jon Arryn knew or didn't know died with him. Then Robert will appoint a new chancellor, someone to do his job while he's out fucking boars and hunting whores. Or is it the other way around… and life will go on," Jamie said.

"You should be the chancellor," Cersei suggested.

"That's an honor I could do without. The days are too long, their lives are too short," Jaime said.

* * *

 **White House  
** **Washington D.C., United States of America  
** **April 4th, 2009**

It was almost nighttime, and President Barack Obama was tired. All he wanted to do right now was to leave the Oval Office, get to the nearest bed, and just sleep. But as he was the President, he had many responsibilities. He then heard a knock at the door.

"Mr. President, it's Mr. Ashford," a guard said.

"Send him in," Obama said.

The door opened, revealing James Ashford, CEO of Ashford Industries and grandfather of Milly Ashford.

"Good evening, Mr. President," Ashford said.

"Same to you, Mr. Ashford. Now, what is it you need to talk to me about?" Obama asked.

"Have you heard the news, Mr. President? Imperial Chancellor Jon Arryn has just died," Ashford replied while Obama's eyes narrowed at the revelation.

"So he finally kicked the bucket, huh? That could create some complications in the near future," he remarked.

"What complications, Mr. President?"

"Arryn had kept Britannia in a dormant state after Emperor Robert overthrew his predecessor, the Mad Emperor, ensuring that Robert didn't do anything that would cause global conflict. But with him now dead, I fear that the sleeping dragon will awake once more to cause chaos. By the way, does Vice-President le Bretan know about this?" Obama asked.

"I've already notified him, Mr. President. But still, Britannia controls not just the Philippines, Indochina, Thailand and Burma, but all of the Caribbean save Puerto Rico in addition to Central America and the Guianas. With Arryn gone, who will able to ensure that the empire doesn't try anything funny?" Ashford asked.

"I wonder so too. I definitely know for a fact that Tywin Lannister won't return as chancellor. He still has bad memories during his time serving the Mad Emperor. So much so, he resigned when the latter made his eldest son Jaime into a Knight of the Round, depriving him of his heir."

"There is someone else who could replace Arryn, Mr. President. Lord Eddard Stark, Robert's best friend since childhood."

"Nice try, but Stark would rather die than be the new chancellor. Like Tywin before, Stark has bad memories of his time in Pendragon. Robert had Princess Elia zi Britannia and her children killed near the end of the Third Britannian Civil War in 1992. Stark was furious when he found out about this act of barbarism. Their friendship would have been destroyed had they not reconciled over the death of Stark's younger sister, Lady Lyanna so that rules Stark out of the equation."

"So what do we do now, Mr. President?" Ashford asked.

"For now, we wait. Robert will most likely seek out his old friend to replace Jon Arryn whether Stark likes it or not. I just hope Stark is like his predecessor in terms of continuing the peace," Obama replied.

"I hope so too, Mr. President."

"Anyways, politics aside, how goes Project: Nightmare, Mr. Ashford?"

"Everything's going as planned, Mr. President. The Knightmare Frames should be ready in about a year or so. Should Britannia make its move then, we will be ready."

Obama looked at his watch. "Well, I believe that exhausts our time, Mr. Ashford," he said.

"Alright then, thank you for your time, Mr. President," Ashford said as he walked out of the Oval Office and closed the door.

* * *

 **Winterfell,** **Grand Duchy of Northumberland, Area 1 (Canada),** **H** **oly Britannian Empire  
** **April 20th, 2009**

Winterfell was busy, as the people were preparing for the arrival of Emperor Robert de Britannia and the Imperial Family. Catelyn had all the rooms in Wolf's Palace prepared for the Imperial Family, and also had the Stark children cleaned and dressed fancy as they were to present themselves before Emperor Robert. They finished just in time. At around noon, a line of limousines drove through the city and all the way to the courtyard of Wolf's Palace where Ned, his family, and many other people were waiting. The limousine that contained the Imperial Family opened, revealing Empress Ceresi li Britannia and her children, First Prince Joffrey li Britannia, First Princess Myrcella li Britannia, and Second Prince Tommen li Britannia. Another limousine opened, revealing the Emperor himself. Ned raised an eyebrow, he was a lot fatter than when he last saw him. Everyone then kneeled as Robert came up to them. Robert then walked over to a kneeling Ned and motioned him to stand up. Everyone did as Robert stared at Ned and vice versa. Everyone felt the tension between the two, thinking something bad was going to happen.

"Your Majesty," Ned said, as he bowed his head.

"You got fat," Robert said as the others were shocked. Ned then looked at Robert's belly with a raised eyebrow and then the two broke out laughing and hugged each other.

"Cat!" Robert said as he and Catelyn hugged.

"Nine years, why have I not seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Robert asked.

"Guarding Northumberland for you, your Majesty. Winterfell is yours," Ned said.

Empress Cersei then walked up to Ned before the latter proceeded to kiss her ring to show respect.

"My Empress," Ned said.

"My Empress," Catelyn repeated.

"Ned, take me to your private cemetery, I want to pay my respects," Robert said as Ned nodded.

"We've been flying for hours, my love. Surely the dead can wait," Cersei protested.

"Ned!" Robert ordered as Ned apologized to the Empress and soon followed.

 ** _Later..._**

Robert and Ned were walking through the private cemetery at Wolf's Palace as Ned asked what happened to Jon Arryn.

"Tell me about Jon Arryn?" Ned asked.

"One minute he was fine, and then burned right through him, whatever it was. I loved that man," Robert lamented.

"We all did," Ned said.

Robert then mentioned how much of an influence Jon had on him as Ned chuckled at the tale. He then stopped and got serious.

"I need you, Ned. Down in Pendragon, not up here where you're of no damn use to anybody. Lord Eddard Stark, I, Robert de Britannia of the House of Baratheon, First of my name, Emperor the Britannians and the Numbers by the Grace of God, Sovereign Head of the Dominion, Defender of the Faith, Lord of the Holy Britannian Empire, and Protector of the Realm, would name you the new Imperial Chancellor of the Holy Britannian Empire." Robert proclaimed as Ned then kneeled.

"I'm not worthy of the honor," Ned protested as Robert chuckled.

"I'm not trying to honor you, I'm trying to get you to run my empire while I eat, drink and whore my way to an early grave," Robert said as he chuckled. "Damn it, Ned, stand up."

"You helped me win the Iron Throne, now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule together. If your sister had lived, we'd have been bound by blood. Well, it's not too late. I have a son, you have a daughter. We'll join our houses." Robert said as he kept walking while Ned was taken back by the news.

They continued to walk through the private cemetery until they reached the grave of Lyanna Stark. Robert's mood turned somber as he missed his love. "Did you have to bury her in a place like this?" Robert asked somberly. "She should be on a hill somewhere with the sun and the clouds above her."

"She was my sister. This is where she belongs," Ned replied.

"She belonged with me. In my dreams, I kill him every night," Robert snarled as memories of Robert's Rebellion (internationally known as the Third Britannian Civil War) began to return to his mind.

"It's done, your Majesty. The Targaryens are gone," Ned said.

"True, but the fact that Prince Rhaegar el Britannia took the woman I loved, and that I was powerless to prevent it still pisses me off to this day," Robert said angrily.

 _ **Later...**_

A big party was held to honor the Emperor's arrival at Winterfell. Hours later, the party had ended, with Ned and Cat in their bedroom. The latter was complaining that she didn't want Ned to go to Pendragon. They then heard a knock at the door.

"It's Professor Luwin, my lord." a guard said.

"Send him in," Ned ordered.

The door opened, revealing Professor Luwin who was holding a laptop.

"Pardon, my lord, my lady. An e-mail from your sister," Luwin said.

Cat read the e-mail and noticed it was from Falcon's Palace. She wondered why her sister was at Falcon's Palace when she normally would live in the Red Keep at Pendragon as she wasn't in Falcon's Palace since her wedding to Jon Arryn. Cat continued to read the e-mail and then deleted it.

"What news?" Ned asked.

"She's fled the Imperial Capital. She says Jon Arryn was murdered by the Japanese. She says the Emperor is in danger," Cat replied worriedly.

"She's fresh-widowed, Cat. She doesn't know what's she saying," Ned countered.

"Lysa would have already been shot and killed if the wrong people discovered that e-mail. Do you think she would risk her life - her son's life - if she wasn't certain her husband was murdered?" Cat asked.

"If this news is true, and Japan conspires not just against the throne, but Britannia itself, who but you can protect the Emperor?" Luwin asked.

"They murdered the last Chancellor, now you want Ned to take the job?" Cat asked.

"The Emperor went on a flight for hours to ask for Viceroy Stark's help. He's the only one he trusts. You swore the Emperor an oath, my lord." Luwin said.

"He spent half his life having to fight Robert's wars, from the Rebellion to the Russo-Britannian War. He owes him nothing. Your father and brother went east once on an emperor's demand," Cat said.

"A different time. A different Emperor," Luwin said.

It was at that moment that Ned made his decision. He would accept Robert's offer to become the new Imperial Chancellor of the Holy Britannian Empire.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 ***UPDATE(11/12/2019): This chapter has been updated as to remain consistent with the _HOLY BRITANNIAN EMPIRE (GAME OF GEASS)_ article on the Code Geass Fanon Wiki.***

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this installment of Game of Geass. Sorry that this is a little shorter than expected. I** **'ve been busy with college and other things that I needed to focus on.**

 **In case you're wondering where and how I got "** _ **In the name of Robert de Britannia of the House of Baratheon, First of his Name,**_ ** _Emperor the Britannians and the Numbers by the Grace of God, Sovereign Head of the Dominion, Defender of the Faith, Lord of the Holy Britannian Empire, and Protector of the Realm_ " from, I'll explain. I've borrowed from how Kings of Westeros are formally referred to in Game of Thrones, which is " _In the name of xxx of House xxx,_ _First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm_." I've also borrowed from the quote " _by the Grace of God of the Britannian Empire, Sovereign Head of the Dominion, Defender of the Faith, to all Lords and Temporal and all my subjects_ " from the Code Geass fanfic _Lelouch of Britannia_. I have to admit that's one of the coolest things I've ever heard a ruler be called.**

 **As for Lelouch and the gang, they'll make their debut next chapter so keep your eyes peeled for that. Keep in mind, Lelouch and his family are Americans, NOT Britannians.**

 **And one more thing. Aside from the Holy Britannian Empire and the United States, the other nations/organizations of the world are as follows:**

 **1\. European Union (EU)**

 **2\. Chinese Federation**

 **3\. Arab League**

 **4\. United Republic of Korea**

 **5\. State of Japan**

 **6\. Mexico (officially known as the United Mexican States)**

 **7\. Union of South American Nations (UNASUR)**

 **8\. Commonwealth of Australia**

 **9\. Russian Federation**

 **10\. Republic of Taiwan**

 **11\. Republic of India**

 **Also, I am currently writing the history of the Holy Britannian Empire for Game of Geass on the Code Geass Fanon Wiki, and** **I've decided to borrow from Juubi-K's version of the** **history of the Holy Britannian Empire for his Code Geass fanfic _The Sum of our Choices_. And yes, I've already reached out to Juubi-K and he granted me permission to do so. I strongly recommend you check out his work if you're a Code Geass fan. You'll definitely enjoy it.**

 **But anyways, leave a review if you liked this chapter. NO hate comments, please. This is theonering3434, signing off. Peace!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass or Game of Thrones. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise, while Game of Thrones belongs to HBO. I'm just a fan.**


End file.
